


The Gallant Gentleman

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of tea is a perfect start to the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gallant Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Gallant Gentleman  
> Pairing: Jess Parker/Captain Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A cup of tea is a perfect start to the day.  
> Notes: Written for the just_kiss_her Sweet Gestures Prompt Tag. Prompt: There's always a cup of tea waiting for her on her bedside table when she wakes up.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jess grabs her mobile phone to switch off her alarm and sits up in bed. As usual there is a cup of tea waiting for her. She lifts the cup and purses her lips. The surface of the tea ripples slightly as she blows, to cool it enough for that first lovely sip. Far from discovering any of Becker's bad habits after moving in she's realised just how sweet he can be. Every morning he makes her a cup of tea before having his shower and on the weekends there's often breakfast in bed. Aside from an aversion to ironing he's practically perfect in every way. She told him as much once and it made him blush. Unfortunately Connor and Abby had been over for dinner at the time and now Connor has taken to calling Becker Mary Poppins.

Jess takes another sip of her tea and puts it down. She has a quick look in the wardrobe to choose her outfit for the day. She sets out her clothes and shoes and is almost fully alert when Becker comes through from the en-suite, water dripping down his chest and the towel wonderfully low on his hips.

"Morning, Jess."

"Morning."

He notices her staring and smiles. "No time for anything I'm afraid. We don't want to be late, again."

Jess grabs her towel and heads into the bathroom. The teasing the last time they'd been late had been embarrassing, but sometimes he makes her forget about things like punctuality. By the time she finishes he's dressed, more's the pity, but he does sit and watch her dry off, allowing her the indulgence of a few kisses. When she tries to pull his t-shirt free he pushes her hand away.

"Please get ready, Jess."

"Shouldn't you prefer me undressed to dressed."

He kisses her once more. "I do but I also don't want to get shouted at by Lester. Tonight though I'm all yours."

She supposes all military personnel have some degree of organisational skills. By the time she puts the final touches to her make-up he's waiting by the door with her keys and handbag. All she has to do is choose which coat to wear. She drops her keys into her bag and puts on her red trench-coat.

"Very pretty, Jess."

"Is that code for get a move on?"

"Sort of."

When Jess gets into his jeep he puts on one of her CDs because he knows the traffic news annoys her.

"Thanks for the tea by the way."

"You're welcome."

"You're such a good boyfriend."

He laughs. "You make me sound like a well trained puppy. Keep those observations to yourself. Connor doesn't need the ammunition."

"I am sorry for that you know. I promise only to say horrible things about you in future."

He starts singing along to Michael Bublé, it makes her smile.

"If you want me to stop saying nice things you really shouldn't serenade me."

"I wasn't. The song is bloody catchy is all. I can switch back to the radio if you like."

"No. I don't mean to tease. I do actually appreciate all the nice things you do for me and I'm looking forward to tonight. If we get away on time I'll make dinner."

"Hopefully it'll be a quiet enough day. I still have a few reports to finish on last week's incidents. I still can't believe that nobody got hurt from the anomaly near Heathrow Airport. Look, Jess, I've lost people in this job and even though we can lock the anomalies now, things still come through and people get hurt. That's the reason I finally worked up the courage to ask you out. Life's too short to not take chances. If something were to happen I'd like to think I'd made the most of the time I had."

Jess puts her hand on his arm. "Is there a way to say I'm glad you asked me out without sounding glad that people died? I don't suppose there is but I love you and I'm so happy that we're together."

"Me too, Jess."

A car beeps behind them and Becker puts the jeep in gear and pulls away from the lights. Jess is quiet for the rest of their short journey. She hadn't meant for her teasing to make him dwell on the past. When they pull into the ARC car-park he turns to her and leans over to kiss her. It's the briefest touch and then he pulls back.

"Just let me look after you sometimes please, Jess. I promise to let you make your own tea occasionally or not open doors for you or whatever."

Jess nods and he smiles.

"I'll happily open all my own doors if you keep the tea thing up."

"Deal. Now let's go save the world with all the appropriate paperwork."


End file.
